A Costly Mistake
by CallingGloria
Summary: Being in the wrong place at the wrong time has dire consequences for a member of Five-0
1. Chapter 1

**_Here's another two-part episode with bromance , Steve whump and Danny angst._**

**_Circa Season 2_**

"Two-bit, no-good smart ass," Danny was heard ranting and raving as he made his way to the briefing room, where Kono and Chin were hunched over the smart table working on sorting through old case files to occupy their time.

"What's the matter?" Kono asked, curious as to the reason for Danny's foul mood.

"Why does everything have to be about pineapples on this Godforsaken island? Can we just have apples, oranges or pears? No, it's pineapples!" Danny gesticulated wildly to emphasize his grief.

"All right, I'll buy. What did Steve do to get you so riled up?" Chin queried with a mocking grin.

"For once it wasn't him. I stopped by that coffee shop this morning to get some malasadas and the guy there offers me a side of sliced pineapples. So I politely said that I preferred an apple and he looked at me as if I had offended him because I wouldn't accept his stinking pineapples."

Kono suppressed a laugh, trying hard to conceal her amusement. She and Chin exchanged knowing looks.

"So, what did you do?" Chin asked.

"Here!" Danny tossed the bag at Chin who reflexively caught it. "You get the pineapples. I'm keeping the malasadas," he smirked. "Speaking of McGarrett, hasn't he come in yet?"

"He did a little earlier and then he left. Said he was headed up to Diamond Head to scour the premises for more clues that the search team might have overlooked," Chin informed.

"Huh, have I missed something here?" Danny asked while chewing on a bite of malasada. "I was under the impression that HPD was handling the case?"

"They are but since things are slow at the office lately, Steve decided to lend them a hand with the investigation."

"And you let him go? Alone?"

"What were we supposed to do?"

"Go with him! That's the scene of the crime, one I'll remind you was about a mutilated girl. We don't know who could be roaming the area up there. He shouldn't go without backup, the fool!" Danny set his breakfast down on the table and picked up his cell to dial Steve's number.

"Danny, I think Steve can take care of himself." Kono's derisive comment fell on deaf ears as Danny poised himself ready to rake his partner over the coals.

On the outskirts of a remote road up on Diamond Head, Steve was hunched over the ground where, less than forty-eight hours ago, HPD had uncovered the partially-buried decapitated body of a young seventeen year-old college student. Steve ran a hand over his jaw in deep thoughts. Seconds later his phone disturbed his concentration. He pulled it up and glanced at the caller ID. "Hey Danny!"

"Don't you hey Danny me, you moron!"

"And a good morning to you too, partner," Steve humored with a small curl of the lip.

"Don't patronize me McGarrett I'm in no mood."

"Okay, suppose you tell me what I did to deserve this wrath of yours?" Steve asked amusedly as he made his way back to his truck parked alongside the road.

"What are you doing meddling in a police investigation? The governor didn't assign it to Five-0. It's HPD's jurisdiction."

"I was bored and you know I need to keep busy. I cleared it with Duke first."

"You're up there alone, aren't you?" Danny asked tetchily.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Danny, come on man! I'm most capable of looking after myself," Steve scoffed.

"Oh how quickly we forget the recent run in with a mountain lion or the feral pigs that nearly had you as their main course." Sarcasm dripped from Danny's mouth.

"Those were isolated incidents," Steve argued. "Besides I didn't have my gun with me on those occasions."

"And what about the psycho who slaughtered that girl? Duke's team still haven't established a motive. He could be loitering about looking for his next victim for aught we know. Granted you've been trained as a ninja Army SEAL..."

"Navy," Steve quickly corrected.

Danny continued without pausing for breath, "Navy SEAL and you're packing heat, but what if he sneaks up on you from behind and slashes your throat or…"

"Danny, Danny, calm down! Did you watch 'The Blair Witch Project' again last night?"

"Steve for God's sake, don't joke about that!" Danny didn't appreciate Steve's disparaging tone. Something in his guts screamed a red alert for Danger Magnet. "You wait right there. I'm coming. And don't stray!"

"I won't, mommy. Two heads might be better than one anyway."

"Don't make me say it, McGarrett."

"Love you too, partner."

"Shut up!"

Steve bit his lip to suppress a laugh and shut off his phone, shaking his head at his worrywart partner.

"If the governor should call with a new case, take the message. I'll be busy wringing the neck of a certain Neanderthal Commander."

Chin turned to Kono. "Bet you ten dollars that he does."

She laughed and held out her hand. "You're on!" He slapped his hand down on hers to seal the deal.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

A black-and-red Garda armored truck was moving along a few miles up the road. It looked rather conspicuous driving down in this remote area.

"You might want to loosen the pedal a bit," the passenger cautioned the driver.

His partner checked his speedometer. "I'm within limit."

"Maybe but we're coming up an awkward turn ahead and I wouldn't want to end up at the bottom of the cliff."

"Chill out, man! I know what I'm doing. I'm used to these treachery roads," the annoyed driver said dryly.

"I'm sorry. I am a bit edgy seeing how our last trip turned out."

"We did what we had to do, Carl. Nosy bodies are dealt with in our business."

"We were dressed accordingly like we are now. He wasn't the least bit suspicious, that is until you gave him a reason to be when you thrust your gun at his head."

"I wasn't about to let him go seeing how he had us pegged as phoneys."

"I still say you didn't have to go that far."

"Hey kiddo! In case you haven't noticed we ain't in the business of selling ice cream!"

"It stinks just the same."

"Yeah, well, get used to it, buddy."

The basket case cast another fretful glance over his shoulder through the tiny opening in the panel. "We've got the mother lode back there. I don't want to mess it up this time."

"We're almost there. Once we unload the precious cargo it's off to Mexico." He expected his partner's excitement to spill over at the prospect but instead he remained taciturn, which prompted him to glance his way. "Right?" An ominous silence fell between the two partners in crime. "Carl? You're coming me, ain't ya?"

"Not this time, Bill," the man mumbled out.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the boss is asking me to stay and do more jobs for him."

"How come he didn't ask me? You ain't got half the guts that I have to pull off a job," he asked crossly, his eyes darting back and forth between the road and his subdued cohort. "Carl?" The irksome silence distracted him to the road turn ahead.

"Dammit look out!" Carl shouted, with eyes bulging out of their sockets in fear. He gripped the dashboard and slammed his feet down on the floor to brace himself.

In a flash Bill gripped the wheel and deftly steered the truck away from the edge of the cliff. As he swerved the other way in an attempt to regain control, the wild vehicle headed straight for Steve who barely had time to process before he was struck head on. The force of the impact hurled his body some yards away where it landed on the concrete with a sickening thud and skidded a few feet, leaving a trail of bloody crimson to mark its grisly path before coming to a complete stop.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much for your interest in my story. **_

"Ah shit!" the driver cursed. He slammed on the brakes and the truck screeched to a halt. He and his partner jumped out and rushed over to the inert bloody form sprawled crookedly in the middle of the road.

"Dammit, I told you to slow down you stupid idiot!" Carl lashed out.

"Don't howl at me!" Bill roared as he squatted down to feel for a pulse.

"Is he alive?"

"I got a pulse." He recoiled in disgust at the puddle of blood seeping out from underneath the head.

"You hit him pretty hard."

"It ain't my fault! I was trying to keep the damn truck from flying off the cliff and that guy was standing in the middle of the road. What the hell is he doing here anyway?"

"I'll go check his truck."

Carl did a quick sweep around before he went to inspect the Silverado. When he noticed a SIG sitting on the passenger seat, he carefully wiped his fingerprints off the window frame and headed back to his partner to study the man's features.

Meanwhile Bill continued to assess Steve's injuries. His constant prodding spurred the wounded man back to consciousness. Steve cracked his eyes open for a fleeting moment before they rolled back into his head.

"Shit!" Bill pulled out his gun and cocked it.

"What are you doing?" Carl scorned.

"He just saw my face. I'm gonna kill him."

"Oh yeah, sure, a gunshot wound to the head, that's going to look like an accident all right," Carl sassed.

Bill secured his gun and stowed it away in his holster.

"Then I'll snap his neck." He proceeded to wrap his hands around Steve's neck when his partner slapped them away.

"You fool! You'll leave fingerprints!"

"Well, what do you suggest we do?"

"Do you know who this guy is?" Bill glanced down at the unconscious man and shook his head innocently. "That's Steve McGarrett."

"McGarrett? Of Five-0?"

"Exactly."

"All the more reasons to get rid of him," Bill insisted.

"This man's worth his weight in gold. I'm sure the boss will have a good use for him."

"Like what?"

"I don't know but let's bring back with us. He could bring us a hefty bonus," Carl explained, already relishing the reward.

"Or he could get us into a heap of shit!"

"I don't think so. Come on. Help me carry him to the back of the truck."

As they prepared to haul the listless body off the road, Bill's ears pricked up. "Wait! I hear a car coming," he warned.

"Oh great! Just what we need. Witnesses."

"Play it cool. Let me do the talking. And stop fidgeting. You'll give us away."

The car slowed to a stop besides the two pseudo officers. The driver poked his head out the window to get a better view of the scene. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Very kind of you, sir, but we've got everything under control. An ambulance's on its way. Thanks anyway," Bill assured convincingly.

The man and his wife both threw cursory glances the two officers, one standing and the other squatted down by the injured party with his head hanging down to conceal his face.

Following a tense moment with Bill's hand on his gun at the ready, the car went on its way, much to both partners' relief.

"That was close. Let's hurry before another car drives by."

Bill slid his hands underneath Steve's arm pits, whereas Carl grabbed his ankles. Together they lifted the dead weight off the ground and carried it to the back of the truck.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Shortly after, Danny arrived on location. He parked his Camaro in front of Steve's Silverado and stepped out.

"Steve!" he shouted, scouring the surroundings for any sign of his partner. "Steve!" Still no answer. "Of course! I asked him to stay put and the goof wanders off. Typical!" he fumed, shaking his head in disbelief. "There's no teaching this Neanderthal." He pulled out his cell and dialed Steve's number.

A ringtone caught his attention, prompting him to switch from anger to concern mode. He warily looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. He squinted at what appeared to be a shiny object underneath the truck. He walked over it and bent down to look under it. Near the rear tire sat the small device. He picked it up and examined it. Aside from a few scratches it appeared to be in good working order. As he stood, his eyes roamed over the road where he caught sight of a bloody trail ending with a large dark stain.

He sat on his heels and dipped two fingers in the fresh blood, rubbing the sample between his fingers and thumb to feel the texture. His gut twisted and his stomach churned at the image forming in his mind. He quickly pressed Chin's number.

"Chin, it's Danny. Get in touch with Duke. Ask him to send a CSI crew up on Diamond Head where they found the murdered girl."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't know yet but I found some fresh blood on the road and Steve's missing. I found his cell phone on the ground."

"Consider it done. Me and Kono will be right there."

Danny hung up and with a mournful face, said. "Oh Steve, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

The two phoney security guards made it to their location without anymore hurdles. They parked the armored truck in the garage of a lone house nestled in the Diamond Head crater, away from the beaten path upon which dozens of sightseeing tourists tread on a daily basis.

The crime leader peeked out the window to spot any unwanted visitors before he walked out to meet with his cohorts.

"What took you so long?" he asked petulantly.

"We ran into a snag," Bill informed.

"What kind of snag?"

Carl opened the rear doors of the truck. Amidst an array of illegal drugs neatly tucked away in crates lay an unconscious Steve. "That."

"What's going on here?"

"We were driving along when we nearly missed a turn. I swerved to avoid going over the cliff and the truck got out of control. He was standing in the middle of the road and I hit him."

"Is he alive?"

"Yeah, but barely."

"Why didn't you just leave him there?"

"He saw my face," Bill said.

"Then you should have killed him on the spot! We don't want any witnesses."

"I thought about that but then Carl told me that this guy was Steve McGarrett of Five-0, and that you could probably make use of him given the high price on his head."

The ring leader studied the bloody face intently. "I expect you made sure not to pick up a tail?"

"No one followed us," Carl assured.

"Get him inside," He ordered curtly without so much lifting a finger to assist in carrying Steve inside the house.

"Mandy, get in here!" the boss shouted to his nurse.

"What is it, Ron?" She took one look at Steve and gasped. "My God, what happened?"

"We ran him over with our truck. The jerk was standing in the middle of the road," Bill explained as he and Carl gently laid the unconscious SEAL on a cot.

"Do what you can for him."

"Ron, this man should be in a hospital."

"No can do. Do whatever you have to do to keep him alive."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions. Just do it!" he barked out, his tone raising her hackles.

"Okay then, I need room to work," she said firmly and the men acquiesced. "You there, bring me the first-aid kit and you," she pointed at Carl," bring me some fresh water and a clean dishcloth."

"Yes ma'am!" they chorused.

"Dare I assume you brutes handled him like he was breakable china?"

"Not really. We had to get him out of sight and quick so we didn't beat about the bush."

"Chances are you aggravated his injuries." She proceeded to cut away at Steve's t-shirt before she began prodding gently at his chest and abdomen. She cringed at the feel of fractured ribs underneath her hands. She disturbingly noted the shallow and wheezy breathing, obvious signs of a pneumothorax. As she pressed down on the belly to measure the abdominal distension, she heard a guttural groan slip through his lips.

"Do you know his name?" she asked without lifting her eyes off her patient.

"Steve McGarrett," Bill informed.

Her head jerked up at the name. "Five-0 Steve McGarrett?"

"That's him."

"Damn you! Half the island will be looking for him!"

"Not up here they won't," Ron assured.

"You're so sure of that, aren't you?" she sassed.

"We won't be hanging around here long enough to find out how resourceful they can be, that's for sure."

"What do you want with him, Ron? He's never been a bother to your organization. You said it yourself we're just passing through Hawaii"

"That may be so but this guy's worth his weight in gold and I'm not passing up the opportunity to get my hands on all that dough."

"You'll get killed, that's what," she snubbed while continuing her examination.

"Don't be snide, sis, and just take care of him." Then he turned to his two cohorts. "You two, get busy loading the goods into the basement."

The two aids complied and walked back outside while Ron pulled at the secret trap door behind a book case that concealed a passage leading down below.

Mandy finished tallying up the external and apparent internal injuries before she buckled down on cleaning and disinfecting Steve's face streaked with dried blood. After which she concentrated on the weeping head wound still oozing trickles of blood. As she wrapped a bandage around his skull, he began to stir.

"It's okay. Take it easy," she soothed. "I just want to stop the bleeding."

"Dann...Dannnny?" Steve breathed out with eyes glued shut.

"No, my name is Amanda. Just relax and let me take care of you." Steve's face suddenly contorted in pain. "Where does it hurt?"

"Head," he croaked out and licked his lips. "Back." He gasped in a breath that seared his lungs. Amanda's hand reflexively went to his shoulder to keep him still. "Lungs. On fire."

"You were hit by a truck and it did quite a number on you. You are banged up pretty badly. It's a wonder you're still alive and I intend to keep you that way, God willing."

Steve cracked his eyes open to look at his benefactor who smiled down at him, brushing her fingers lovingly through his hair. Her brows furrowed with concern at the hunted look in his eyes. "What is it?"

"My legs. I can...can't feel my legs."

She gingerly slid her hand underneath his lower back. Albeit gentle, her prodding elicited a small yelp of pain.

"Sorry."

"S'kay."

She stood and moved to the end of the cot where she hunched down and delicately removed his boots. She took a blunt object and stroke the sole of his feet. "Can you feel that?"

Steve shook his head and winced at what it implied. "No."

She then proceeded to poke his ankles. "And this?"

"No," he sighed forlornly.

She worked her way up to his thighs and looked up to gauge his reaction. "Nothing?"

Steve shook his head and began to shiver uncontrollably. "I'm cold."

She took a blanket on a nearby chair and spread it over his shuddering frame.

"There. It should help. There's sign of swelling in your lower back, which is likely blocking your nerve impulses and consequently causing the numbness in your lower limbs. Once it'll subside the feeling in your legs should return."

"Are y... are you a doctor?" he asked with a tremor in his voice.

"A nurse. I do have some pockets of knowledge in medicine. Your pelvis doesn't feel broken, perhaps bruised or might have some muscle damage. I'm conceivably not equipped to issue an accurate diagnosis unfortunately." She ran a soothing hand against his undamaged cheek and his forehead. The cold, clammy grayish skin and glazed eyes coupled with a rapid heart rate and breathlessness were unmistakable signs that he was going into shock.

She quickly elevated his legs and returned with another warm blanket to appease the shivers. "Stay with me now. Breathe deeply."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

A team of expert forensic investigators were quickly dispatched on site. As they dusted Steve's truck for fingerprints and snapped pictures of the scene, Duke sent a ground crew in search of the missing SEAL in the event that he might have dazedly wandered off.

"You see the fresh skid marks over there?" Duke pointed in the direction of the burned rubber trail. All nodded. "Looks like the car swerved to avoid him."

"So we can rule out foul play then," Danny inferred.

"Looks to me like a plain hit-and-run. He might have been knocked out and thereafter regained consciousness, got up and started wandering off, dazed and confused. My men are combing the area. If he's around here somewhere, they'll find him."

"Maybe the driver did call 911. The ambulance got here and took him to the hospital." Kono threw in her two cents' worth.

"I'm his emergency contact. They would have called me," Danny claimed.

"Not if he doesn't have any credentials on him."

"Steve may have a nasty habit of forgetting his money or so he says, but he's never without ID. And let's assume he lost it in the accident. We would have found it by now. Besides I would have seen some hints on the way, like police cars and an ambulance streaking past me."

"Not necessarily if they went the other way," Chin argued.

"True," Danny conceded. "Okay Kono, could you check all the hospitals within range to see if Steve or a John Doe was admitted?"

"Sure thing, Danny."

Danny stared vacantly at the large blood stain before closing his eyes in despair. Chin placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "We'll find him."

"The worst part is not knowing whether he's alive or dead. Look at the bloody trail, Chin. He slid a good twenty feet before he laid there, bleeding. I hate to think this was a head wound."

"I'm sure he's on his way to the hospital," Chin emboldened.

Danny shook his head woefully. "Something in my gut tells me he's not."

"Then he's around here somewhere. Duke's men will find him."


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the hideout, Mandy diligently continued to tend to Steve. She had successfully prevented him from going into shock earlier, but she was now growing concerned by his fever, labored breathing and rattling in his lungs.

She dabbed at his face and forehead to sponge off the sheen of sweat. Minutes passed when she heard a moan, prompting her to lean over him. "Steve? Steve can you hear me? Open your eyes," she coaxed with a light shake on his shoulder.

A heartbreaking few seconds later his eyelids started to flutter. A wide smile spread across her face as she exhaled in relief, "That's it."

"Dannnny?" he wheezed out with eyes at half-mast.

"No, it's Amanda. Remember me? Come on, open your eyes wider. Focus on me."

"Thirsty."

She took a fresh cloth and poured a small amount of fresh water onto it. She then gently applied it to Steve's lips. "You can only have a few sips. I don't want to risk more given the likelihood of internal injuries."

Steve chomped on the cloth to suck in the water that soothed his dry throat. "Cold," he shuddered. Amanda pulled the double layer of blankets up to his chin and rubbed gentle hands up and down his arms to generate heat, heedful not to fuel the aches and pains. "Thanks," he quavered whisperingly.

She reached for his hand and held it to provide some comfort as he slowly drifted off.

Her brother approached the bed and cast an aloof look at the dying man. "How's he doing?"

"Not good. He needs proper care or he'll die."

"The client doesn't mind a corpse but he'll bring in more dough if he's alive so do whatever it takes to keep him breathing until he gets here."

Amanda rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I'm no doctor, Ron. There's just so much I can do for this man. He is drowning in his own blood and if the fever spikes any higher we'll lose him for sure."

"Do your best but if it can't be helped, sobeit."

A ragged cough caught their attention, one that was soon followed by a violent coughing fit. "Help me turn him over on his side or he'll choke to death. Gently now. I don't want to worsen his back injuries".

They worked in tandem to roll Steve onto his left side, with Ron pushing onto his back and Mandy pulling on his shoulders and keeping his neck as immobile as possible. She placed a towel on the cot just as Steve spewed out vomit streaked with blood.

"Shit!" Ron exclaimed in disgust.

"No doubt now he has a hemothorax," she informed bleakly while wiping the specks of vomit dripping off Steve's chin.

"What's that?"

"Blood collecting around the lung thus creating pressure on it, reason why he coughed out blood and is struggling for breaths. Let's roll him back and see how he does."

"Boss, we've finished unloading the loot," Bill informed.

"I'll be right there." He then addressed his sister, "Will you be okay?"

"You want to truth?" she replied bitterly with a glower that bore a hole through him, one of which he shrugged off.

She returned her attention to her patient now showing signs of acute respiratory distress.

"Steve, listen to me. You have to stop struggling. Ease down your breathing. Come on, listen to me now," she spoke firmly while rubbing circles on his chest. "Look at me, concentrate on my voice. Breathe slowly. Easy breaths."

"I ca...can't breathe."

"I don't have a choice now. I'm going to have to insert a chest tube to release the pressure around your lung," she explained calmly with a hand on his cheek.

Steve nodded and gasped," Do...do it."

"I won't lie to you, it's going to hurt like hell. I don't have any pain killers or anesthetic agents."

"Just do...do it."

"I'll be right back. Meanwhile concentrate on your breathing." She waited for Steve to acknowledge her instructions before she stood and headed toward her brother.

"Ron, can you fetch me that roll of plastic tube over there?" she jutted her head toward the empty book case.

"What do you want with that?"

"I'll use a few inches of it as a catheter to help this man breathe. It's been sitting there since we arrived. Unless you have another use for it?" Ron nodded his consent and did her bidding while she grabbed a steak knife, a pair of scissors and two porcelain bowls sitting on the kitchen counter.

"I'll need some of that too as antiseptic," she motioned toward her brother's fine bottle of scotch.

"No way!" he griped, swiping the bottle away before she could grab it.

"I just need a few drops. Please," she pleaded.

Though a merciless ganglord, Ron conceded under his sister's beseeching eyes and reluctantly handed her the bottle.

She returned to Steve who by now was barely drawing breaths. Under Ron's watchful and somewhat skeptical eye, she cut a ten-inch pipe and poured some scotch into a bowl.

"Hey! You said a few drops!" Ron objected.

"You want to do this yourself?" her scorn struck her brother mute. She then dunked the tube in the alcohol along with the knife and pair of scissors. "You're welcomed to watch, though" she teased knowing her brother wouldn't be man enough to sit through the improvised tube thoracostomy.

He threw her a disgusted look and moved away.

She pressed her ear against Steve's chest to listen for breath sounds in order to determine which lung was in trouble. Once it was established, she sucked in a deep breath to summon her courage to perform a procedure that she'd only seen done in a hospital. She was going in blind by memory alone, which in itself was daunting.

She gathered all the bandages left and laid them out on the table. After disinfecting her hands, she poked around on Steve chest to identify the safe triangle before sterilizing the area with an alcohol-imbued cotton swab.

"You ready?" she asked while picking up the knife and holding it steadily between her fingers.

"Do it," he gulped in a ragged breath. "Hurry!"

She lifted his arm up and bent it to rest under his head in order to have optimal exposure of the incision site. She thereafter braced herself as she made the tiny incision along the upper border of the ribcage on the right side. Steve hissed in agony and toiled to remain still.

"Carl, Bill, come over here and help me hold him down," she asked the two men who begrudgingly complied with her request.

"No, s'kay," Steve assured her through a clenched jaw. With tight fists and teeth set, he forced himself to ride out the pain with minimal writhing and contorting.

She psyched herself up for the task ahead, trying to recall every single step as she rummaged inside the hole with her index finger to locate the pleural cavity, after which she used to scissors to cut it open. As blood began seeping out of the open wound, she delicately inserted the drain and dabbed at the excess blood before she applied a large transparent dressing to hold the tube in place. She put a bowl on the cot to collect the blood. All her fears of having inadequately performed the procedure vanished the moment she heard Steve's erratic breathing eased.

Moments later Steve's eyes fluttered open and he turned to her as she dried her hands. She smiled and took his hand in hers.

"Thanks," he whispered while fighting to tame the excruciating pain.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry for torturing you of the sort but it had to be done."

"D...don't worry... us...used to it. Wher...where am I?"

"Somewhere very remote."

"Why am...why am I here?"

"Apparently someone's willing to fork over a great sum of money for you."

Steve closed his eyes in despair and licked his lips, which prompted Amanda to offer him more water. "Who?"

She applied the wet cloth to his lips. "Don't know his name but he's a mighty powerful ganglord."

"Why...why are you with them?"

She snorted. "I've been asking myself the same question. The leader of this outfit is my brother. I loathe what he does but I stick with him."

"Why?"

"He saved my life on numerous occasions. Bad choices of boyfriends. They always got me into trouble and Ron, well, he would get me out of the jams and take care of them. Not very tasteful but it was either them or me."

"Danny."

"Who's Danny?"

"My...my partner. Got...got to get...get word to him."

"I can't."

"Please," Steve implored with watery eyes.

"You sleep now, okay?" She tucked the blanket underneath him, careful to leave the tube clear of any obstruction.

"Try," Steve whimpered before he drifted off.

She found herself caring deeply for a man she hardly knew. She hated seeing him suffer needlessly for a lousy sum of money; a deal she suspected would cost them all of their lives. She knew she needed to break away from his brother's clout but she wondered if at this point she could manage on her own and start anew.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

In mid afternoon at the Palace, Danny was acting like a caged animal, pacing the length of the briefing room while wringing his hands in grief and raking his hair back as the level of his anxiety reached a peak.

"What's taking so long?" Danny asked sourly.

"Probably because the results aren't all in yet," Chin replied calmly in an attempt to alleviate some of his friend's anguish.

"I'll call her." Danny started to dial Kono's number when Chin grabbed his arm.

"Danny, don't. I can assure you won't speed up the process."

Danny hesitated but at Chin's insistence, he conceded with a slight nod of the head, "Yeah you're right," he sighed dejectedly and placed the phone on the table. "Found anything in those pictures?" he asked expectantly while leaning over the smart table across from Chin.

"Not much, if it isn't that the tire tracks are those of a truck."

"A truck? He was hit by a truck?"

"Obviously not an eighteen-wheeler but a fairly large vehicle judging by the size of the skid marks."

Danny ran his hands across his face in utter despair and raked his fingers through his hair.

"The news of Steve's disappearance will hit the media tonight. Perhaps someone has information."

Danny snorted. "That's a shot in the dark."

"Perhaps."

Danny's cell rang and in a blink of an eye, he grabbed it off the table. He gave the ID caller a swift glance and answered, "Kono, you've got the results?" he asked fretfully.

"I do."

"Hold on. I'll put you on speaker. Go ahead."

"The blood and bits of skin found on the road were definitely Steve's." Although he had expected those findings, Danny's eyes nevertheless dropped like lead at the news.

"As for fingerprints, Charlie says he needs more time to authenticate what they've recovered on the Silverado. So far he's ruled out yours and Steve's."

"I doubt that whoever caused the accident was dumb enough to leave his fingerprints anywhere, leastwise on Steve's truck."

"You never know what people would do in a moment of panic." Chin's statement provided a ray of hope, however dim it was.

"They also collected bits of pieces of what likely belonged to whatever struck him. They are analysing the debris to hopefully match it to a particular type of vehicle," Kono added.

"What about hospitals?" Danny asked, his concern growing by the minute.

"I checked with all the medical centers in the vicinity. None has a patient on file by the name of Steve McGarrett or any John Doe for that matter."

Chin glanced at a woeful Danny whose chin hung on his chest. "Thanks Kono. Call us back if Charlie comes up with anything else."

"Will do, cousin."

"I just can't sit idly by. I'm going back up there." He grabbed his cell phone off the table and started for the exit.

"Danny!"

"Chin, I need to do something," Danny said, nervously shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

"You're worse than Steve."

"Maybe Duke's team didn't look in the right place, I don't know. I'm aware of how Steve behaves in emergency situations. Even if confused and dazed he would try to find shelter."

"Then I'm going with you. Earlier you jumped down Steve's throat for going up there alone. I'm certainly not going to let you make the same mistake."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

A young Hawaiian couple was settling down to supper with the TV set on in the living room. The woman took her seat at the table while her husband went back to the kitchen to open a bottle of wine.

Glancing over at the screen, something caught her eye. A newsflash came on with a picture of Steve McGarrett. She wiped her mouth dry and took the remote to increase the volume.

"Haiko, come over here!"

"What is it, Laina?"

"Look on the news," she directed his attention to the screen."They're talking about the leader of Five-0. He's missing. Haiko, he's the man we saw up on Diamond Head this morning."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your remember the accident we stumbled across? The man lying on the road was Steve McGarrett. I remember seeing his face and wondering to myself where I'd seen him before."

"The two security guards told us that an ambulance was on its way."

"Clearly they lied to us. They're obviously the ones who kidnapped him. Haiko, we must notify the authorities."

"No," he said curtly.

"What do you mean no?" she asked, appalled by his answer. "They are looking for him!"

"So? They'll find him eventually. Five-0 is very resourceful."

"They are asking for any information we might have. We do. Haiko, I saw one of the men's faces. I can identify him."

"That's precisely why I don't want to get involved. If we go to the police with what we know, word will reach the abductors and they'll come looking for us. Is that what you want?"

He tabled the discussion and poured his miffed wife a glass of wine. She pouted for a moment and then decided best not to dwell on it.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Danny was unusually early to work to analyze the latest data received on Steve's disappearance. Truth be told he hadn't slept a wink worrying about his partner out there, Lord knows where and in what condition.

Charlie had done the unfeasible by identifying a set of smudged prints that had been partially wiped on the door frame of Steve's truck. Although the fingerprints inconclusively matched those of a Carl Bunditt, a man known for his affiliation with notorious drug dealers, they nevertheless clung to this valuable piece of information that put a whole different spin on the investigation.

One burning question lingered on Danny's mind however: was Steve alive or dead? The Jersey native was struggling with his inner demons raring to have him ransack half of the pineapple-infested island looking for his partner, but from personal experience he knew better than to go out there half-cocked.

Chin strode out of his office and excitedly stepped up to Danny. "Danny. I just got Duke on the phone. He says a woman came to him with information of what happened up there."

"What information?"

"She and her husband drove by the scene of the accident yesterday."

"What? Why didn't she say something earlier?"

"Apparently the men there assured them that they had everything under control and that an ambulance was on its way. So they left. Danny, she saw one of the men's faces."

"Where is she now?"

"At the precinct."

"Let's go!"

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

They arrived at HPD in record time and made their way to Duke's office where the petite Hawaiian woman was sitting across from his desk, visibly edgy.

"Duke!"

"Danny! Chin! Come on in." He waited for both to approach his desk before making the introduction. "Laina Haimoko, this is Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly and Detective Daniel Williams of Five -0."

"Nice to meet you," she said timidly as she shook both men's hands.

"We were told you had information about the accident involving Commander McGarrett?" Danny asked eagerly.

"Yes I do."

"Please, sit down and tell us everything."

All took chairs facing the woman.

"As I was telling Chief Lukela, my husband and I were driving up on Diamond Head yesterday morning when we came across an accident. There was a man unconscious lying in the middle of the road and looked like he was badly hurt."

"Was he alive?" Danny asked with bathed breath.

"I couldn't tell. He was very still. I didn't recognize his face at first. It was when I saw his picture on the news that I realized who he was."

"You said you didn't call the authorities because the men with Commander McGarrett told you that they had called 911?"

"That's right, Lieutenant. They were security guards in an armored truck, so we thought for sure they had the situation under control so we didn't insist and drove away."

"Armored truck? What did it look like? Danny asked.

"A regular black and red Garda truck."

"Did you happen to notice the license number?"

"No. Sorry."

"How many men were there?" Danny added.

"Two that we saw."

"You said you recognized one of them." She nodded apprehensively. "It's okay, don't be afraid. Rest assured that everything that you tell us will remain confidential," Danny pledged with a hand on her arm.

"That's why my husband didn't want us to get involved. He says that if the kidnappers get wind of us identifying them that they might come after us."

"It won't happen because your name will be kept private," Duke pledged.

"If my husband knew I was here he'd kill me."

"He won't know."

"Mrs. Haimoko, we will show you a catalog of mugshots so you can identify the man you saw." Duke said.

"I'll try."

Duke went to retrieve the binder in one of his filing cabinets and handed it over to the woman. In it was the picture of Carl Bunditt the man whose prints were recovered on Steve's truck. They waited patiently until she reached the end of the list.

"He's not in there."

All three men looked at each other puzzled.

"Are you absolutely positive?" Duke asked.

"Yes."

Danny took the binder and opened it on the page of Carl's mugshot. He showed it to Laina. "This is the man whose fingerprints were on Commander McGarrett's truck. We think he was one of them."

"Perhaps he was the other man. I didn't see his face."

Duke produced another catalog and this time, Laina was able to pinpoint the man she saw. "That's him."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

Duke entered the coordinates in his computer and out came the results.

"That's William Billings, wanted in five states for heavy drug dealings. He served time and was released on parole two years ago," Duke read from the screen.

"Okay so from this hard evidence we can safely assume that Carl Bunditt and William Billings teamed up and odds are have established a drug-trafficking business on this island," Danny surmised, the mental wheels already in motion. "My best guess is that they were driving a load of merchandise in that Garda truck. And posing as security guards they won't be checked for IDs. They inadvertently hit Steve and panicked. But instead of leaving him there, they took him with them. Why? Could it be that he saw their faces?"

"If so, then why not just kill him?" Duke claimed.

"Steve's got a high price on his head. Could be that they wanted to cash in on it? Being in the drug cartel they must know who the buyers are. But that still doesn't tell us where they took him. Chin, can you or Kono check the GardaWorld companies in the area? See if one of their trucks was reported stolen?"

"Sure."

"Can I go now? I wouldn't want my husband to notice my absence. He's coming home for lunch," Laina asked with anguish and fear etched on her face.

"Yeah it's okay. You can go. However leave a number in case we need to get in touch with you," Duke asked.

"I'd rather not for if you call at home, my husband will know what I did."

"Is there some other place we can get in touch with you?"

"I could probably leave you my sister's number. But if you should call, please don't say you're from the police or she might get suspicious and tell my husband."

"We will be careful. Thank you."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Up in the remote area, Steve's condition worsened. Amanda tried all that she could to keep him as comfortable as possible, but the injuries were too severe and needed to be treated quickly.

He was delirious; his head lolling from side to side; his breathing ragged and labored; fist clawing at the cot sheet. His fever had spiked from what Amanda feared was a massive infection.

"Dannnn, help...hot," Steve cried in his delirium. Tears sprung from Mandy's eyes at the harrowing whimpering pleas that tore at her heart. "Dannnnnny, where...can't...No!"

"Shuuuuu, it's okay." She sponged off his brow drenched in sweat. She could feel the heat radiating from his clammy flesh. She'd seen it before; the look of death. This was too much for her to bear. She leaned over him and whispered in his ear. "I'll try to get word to Danny. You just hold on for me, okay?" Steve somewhat relaxed as her words seeped in.

She threw a furtive glance at her brother she saw conversing with his henchmen. And while no eyes were on her, she discreetly reached for a small roll of bandage that she deftly snuck inside her bra with the three none the wiser.

She cast one last sad look at Steve and heaved a determined sigh before going over to her brother with her request. "Ron, I did all I could for him but he's getting worse. He's dying and he will die for sure if we don't get him to a hospital now." Her plea was imbued with desperation.

"And how do you expect me to do that? I'm a wanted man, sis."

"But I'm not. I can bring him to the hospital. Just let me borrow your car."

"You're stupid or what? They're bound to ask questions if you show up with him. His disappearance is all over the media. What are you going to say? That you hid him for 24 hours and decided now to bring him to the hospital? They'll arrest you on the spot."

"Then I'll just drop him somewhere and make an anonymous call to 911."

"Mandy, he's seen our faces!"

"Ron, be real! Half the country knows what you look like. We just leave him somewhere they can find him and get the heck out of Hawaii."

"I have some unfinished business on the island. I need to get rid of him but this way I get the money."

"For God's sake, what's this man going to bring you compared to what you already make? Trouble, that's what. Who is this client of yours by the way?"

"You'll meet him soon enough."

"What makes you think he won't kill us all once he gets what he's come for?"

"He won't," he replied unpersuasively.

"You sure of that?" she sassed.

"Mandy, please, enough! Do your job and I'll do mine."

"Okay then, I need more medical supplies."

"Make do with what you have."

"There's nothing left. I used it all on trying to patch this man up."

Ron sighed and nodded. "Okay, give your list to Carl."

"He won't know what to pick."

"All right," he sighed resignedly. "Carl will go with you to the drug store. Carl!" he called out.

"Yeah boss."

"Mandy here needs to fetch more medical stuff for our guest. You go with her and keep your eye on her. I don't want any mishaps."

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence, brother," she said sarcastically.

"Sorry sister dear, nothing personal, but I've seen how you looked at him and tended to him."

"That's called compassion. It's part of my vocation as a nurse, you schmuck!"

"Really? Why are so hell-bent on returning him to Five-0? What's he to you?"

"A human being."

"So were your boyfriends and I had to waste three of them. Sorry, your bleeding heart won't cost me this deal. There's too much money at stake."

"Fine then!" she threw her arms up in defeat. "Carl, give me a minute to change and I'll be right out."

She went to her small bedroom and closed the door. She pulled out the roll of dressing from her bra and scribbled down a telegraphic-style note on it. She then cut the rest of the strip, after which she neatly folded the message and stuffed it back inside her bra before she changed into clean clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at the drugstore and as instructed, Carl followed and watched her every move. When an old lady inadvertently bumped into him, dropping her items on the floor, Carl was gentleman enough to pick them up. Amanda seized that moment of distraction to quickly pull the bandage out her bra and skilfully sandwiched it between two twenty dollar bills before casually moving to the checkout counter with her basket full of medical supplies.

Carl was spying on her every move but at some point, she stood at an angle that hid her hands from view. She handed the money to the cashier who looked at the folded bandage and frowned. As he gave her a puzzled look her eyes widened, darting back and forth between his face and the message in his hand. He gave a small nod and opened the cash register to hand over her change. He nimbly stuffed the bandage in his trousers pocket as Carl moved to stand next to Mandy.

"Got everything?" he asked rather annoyed at the time it took to purchase the items.

"Yeah, that's it." She turned to the cashier and threw him a conspiring wink. "Thank you."

"You're welcomed."

The man waited for the customers to exit the store before going out back to read the message. "Call Danny at Five-0. Partner dying in burgundy and white house two miles south west of the Diamond Head State Monument."

He picked up the backstore phone and dialed 911. He then asked to be transferred to the Five-0 headquarters.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"So, anything on the armored truck?" Danny asked Kono.

"We checked with all GardaWorld companies in Oahu whether they had one with a damaged front bumper. Nothing. But one outlet in Waikiki reported a stolen truck a week ago and to this day it's still at large."

Danny rammed his fist into his office wall. "Dammit! We're not getting anywhere!"

"Danny, calm down," Chin mollified.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down when we have absolutely nothing to go on but bits of pieces that don't mean anything?" Danny raved and ranted. "Lord knows where Steve is now or if he's still alive."

At that moment Danny's phone rang. He picked up and answered. "Detective Williams."

"Are you Danny?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"My name is Brain Tobbler. I'm a pharmacist at the Hianu Drug Store on Diamond Head Road. I had a customer about ten minutes ago who slipped me a message asking to call you about your partner."

Danny straightened up with his face flushing. "Who gave you that message?"

"It was a young woman, short brown hair, brown eyes, I'd say in her mid thirties. She was with a man who was unmistakably watching her like a hawk. She couldn't say anything out of fear I suppose. She did mention the location."

"What's your address?" He wrote down the location. "Okay my team and I will be right there."

"Danny, what is it?" Kono asked worriedly.

"A pharmacist on Diamond Head Road. Says a woman customer gave him a message about Steve and where he's being held."

"Could be a hoax," Chin warned.

"At this point I'm willing to take anything. Let's go check it out."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

They made it to the pharmacy where the man handed them the bandage upon which was hastily scribbled down the message.

"Should we check it out first and then send the cavalry?" Chin cautioned to Danny.

"Yeah, let's do that. She said it's two miles south west of the State monument, a white and burgundy house. Should be easy to find since there's nothing much in that area."

"Thank you, sir," Kono said to the young cashier.

"My pleasure. I hope you find your partner."

"So do I."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Danny, Kono and Chin drove in the Camaro up to the State Monument and continued on the small road leading to lone house in question. Danny parked the car in an inconspicuous place and thereafter, they proceeded circumspectly with weapons drawn.

They went around back and found the armored truck in the garage. They crouched down to steer clear from the windows and went inside the garage to inspect the front bumper. Danny noticed dried blood stains, evidence that this was indeed the truck that ran Steve over. He swallowed convulsively, heart jumping down his throat at the thought of having found his partner but the question remained: in what condition will he find him?

Not far away, another car was drawing closer. Noticing the Camaro parked on the edge of the road, the passenger raised a hand up. "Stop!"

"What is it?" the driver asked quizzically.

"Five-0 up ahead! I recognize that sports car. It belongs to McGarrett's partner. Dammit, they found them!"

"What do we do now?"

"Forget about McGarrett. Too risky. Let's double back now."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Our three friends waited restlessly for the cavalry to arrive without sirens blaring as instructed. Police cars and an ambulance converged to the scene and parked behind Danny's Camaro. Officers and two snipers armed to the teeth with bullet-proof vests emerged from their vehicles and stood ready for further instructions.

Duke joined Danny, Chin and Kono and adjusted his binoculars to zero in on the house. "Any sign of McGarrett in there?"

"Looks and sounds pretty quiet but that's the house all right because we found the armored truck out back. There were blood stains on the front bumper and the hood is slightly crushed," Danny explained.

"All right, I'll get my men into position and we'll charge in."

"Let us inspect the premises first to establish the room in which they are keeping Steve so we don't risk shooting him," Danny cautioned.

"You haven't done it yet?"

Danny snorted. "Unlike McGarrett I allow for all contingencies. I wanted backup on the scene in case it turned ugly."

"Good thinking."

While Danny, Chin and Kono made their way to the house, Duke prepared his men for the assault.

Danny warily peeked inside one smudged windowpane and squinted through a hole in the blinds to discern any movement from within. He perceived what appeared as a human form lying on a cot with what he believed was a woman sponging off his brow. That bedside ministration alone was proof that the man, whose features he couldn't make out, was still alive.

He went back to Duke to give the instructions. Soon after, they kicked the door down and charged in with weapons drawn. As gunshots erupted, Amanda reflexively threw herself on top of Steve to shield him from flying bullets.

In the basement Ron heard the ruckus above. He unsheathed his gun and slowly padded up the stairs. He stopped halfway to weigh in his options. He chose to forfeit the loot and quickly escaped through a trap door in the concrete floor concealed underneath a carpet.

Bill took to his feet and dashed out the back door. Kono sprinted after him and quickly narrowed the distance between them. She lunged at him and both crashed to the ground. She yanked him to his feet and kicked him a few times to send him down for the count. She thrust her rifle in his face and ordered him back inside.

Once the peace was restored, Mandy peeled herself off Steve and hurriedly checked him over. "Are you Danny?"

"That's right." Danny replied a bit baffled. "How do you know my name?"

"Your partner here has been asking for you. If you found us then that must mean that the pharmacist called you."

"He did. Are you the woman who gave him the message?"

"That's me. My name's Amanda."

Danny gave her a grateful before turning to Steve with a mournful look. "How is he?"

"He's bad. He needs to be in a hospital."

"That's exactly where he's going. An ambulance is waiting outside."

Duke beckoned the paramedics to come in.

Danny knelt down next to Steve's cot and took in his ghostly appearance. He gently cradled his friend's hand in his and coaxed soothingly with a light tremor in his voice, "Steve! Hey buddy, wake up! It's me, Danny. I've got you now. You're safe. Everything's going to be fine. You hear me?" The answer came in wheezy gasps that chilled him to the bone. Tears sprung from his eyes as he turned to Chin and shouted frantically. "Tell them to hurry up out there!"

It wasn't long after that two paramedics appeared in the door and rushed over to their patient. Danny had to resign releasing Steve's hand to vacate his spot in order to give the medics room to work. Amanda guided them through the list of injuries as they took the vitals, inserted an IV line and placed an oxygen mask on his face.

Once Bill and Carl were both in handcuffs, Duke instructed his two officers to take them out to his squad car.

"You may want to look behind that bookcase, guys," Amanda motioned toward the piece of furniture.

Duke threw her a questioning look. "Just pull on it. You will find what you've presumably been looking for. But beware. There's someone downstairs."

Duke checked the magazine of his gun before summoning two officers to follow him down the stairs.

Once the paramedics had completed the initial assessment of their patient, they gingerly lifted him onto the gurney and strapped him for transport. Danny followed closely on their heels.

Amanda remained behind and went to the bookcase. "Is everything all right down there?" she shouted down from above.

"Yeah. We found the smuggled goods but no sign of anyone," Duke shouted back.

Puzzled, she made her way downstairs to meet with the team. "That's impossible. I saw him going down and as you can see there's only one way out and that's upstairs."

"Chief Lukela, I've found something," informed one officer. He was hunched down on the floor pointing to a trap door. "This might be through which he escaped?"

Duke pulled the lid open and shone his flashlight down the hole. "Looks like a tunnel." He turned to Amanda. "Do you know where it leads?"

She shrugged. "Not a clue. I didn't even know it was there."

"He won't go far on foot, especially in this remote area," surmised the second officer.

"Unless he has a getaway car on the other end?" Duke once again glanced up at Mandy.

"I don't think he does but Ron's very resourceful. I wouldn't get anything past him."

"All right Kirk, get three other men to accompany you down that hole to see where that tunnel leads."

"Right away, Chief," the officer acknowledged before striding up the stairs.

"Who is he?" Duke asked Mandy.

"Ron Brumwell."

"The notorious drug dealer?" Duke exclaimed in shock.

"The same. He's my brother," she confessed shamefully.

"Miss, you're going to have to follow us to the precinct."

"Am I under arrest?"

"Not yet."

"Look, I will tell you everything you want to know in exchange for protection."

"We'll see what we can do."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

On the ride to the hospital Danny sat by his dying partner, holding his hand.

"Come on Steve. We found you. You're going to be all right now." he pleaded in hopes to elicit a response but alas. "Babe, squeeze my hand if you can hear me," he coaxed and looked down at Steve's hand cradled in his. He turned to the paramedic. "How is he?"

"His vitals are weak but he should be able to hang on till we get to the hospital."

Suddenly, a small tug on Danny's hand made him gasp. "Hey, you can hear me, can't you?" Danny exulted but Steve remained deathly still. "Come on, squeeze my hand again. Tell me you're in there." Though weak, the tug returned, making Danny broke into a nervous laugh. "You son-of-a-gun, you. Super SEAL strikes again! Don't let go now. I won't. I'm right here and I'm not leaving." Again a small tug kept the flame of hope burning. Danny laid his forehead against his partner's and whispered sobbingly. "Hold on. You're tough. You can do it."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Hours later, Doctor Hanlon removed his blood-smeared surgical garments that he threw in the disposable bio-hazard bin before he pushed his way out the ER doors to meet with the careworn friends.

"Family of Steven McGarrett?"

Danny was first to spring out of his seat to step up to the doctor. "That's us. I'm Detective Danny Williams, Commander McGarrett's POA and these are Lieutenant Kelly and Officer Kalakaua of Five-0."

"Please to meet you all," he said with a tired nod of the head. "I'm Doctor Hanlon. I've operated on Commander McGarrett."

"You don't look optimistic, Doctor," Danny observed grimly from the haggard look etched on the physician's face.

He sighed dejectedly. "We did everything we could."

"What does that mean?" Danny gulped, glancing at Chin and Kono who both held a funereal look.

"It means that we did everything humanly possible to mend the extensive damage, but his chances of survival are very low right now. They would have been in his favour had he come to us within the hour of the accident but now..."

Danny swallowed convulsively, "Are you telling us that he's going to die?"


	6. Chapter 6

We have him in ICU to monitor his condition throughout the night. If he survives the first twelve hours, the odds will increase in his favor. It's up to him now."

"I'd like to see him."

"You can only stay a few minutes."

"That's not enough. If he can die at any minute as you say I want to be at his side. Please make arrangements for me to stay in the room with him," Danny asked icily, leaving no room for argument.

Hanlon glanced at both Chin and Kono, whose expression matched Danny's tone. "I'll see what I can do."

Danny followed the doctor to Steve's room. Upon entering he was assaulted by a myriad of beeping and whooshing sounds and countless tubes sticking in and out of his friend's body.

His stomach churned and his gut twisted at the sight. He choked back a sob and closed his eyes to shake the mental image, but to no avail. He took a deep cleansing breath and stepped up to the bed. He stood over it, hands on the bed rail to take stock of the various apparatuses keeping his friend alive. He stared catatonically at the pinched ashen face covered with a thin sheen of sweat.

He placed his hand on Steve's forehead and cringed at the heat radiating from his skin. He looked up at the heart monitor showing a fever of a 103.7.

"He's too warm. Can I cool him down a bit?"

"If you want," Doctor Hanlon assented. "There's a pitcher of cool water and a damp cloth on the table behind you.

"Okay."

"I'll arrange it for you to take the available bed next to his for tonight."

"Thank you, Doctor. I truly appreciate it."

"It's not hopeless yet."

"I know it isn't. You don't know this man like I do. He's a former Navy SEAL. They don't make them any tougher than that."

"I believe it because if it had been anyone else, he wouldn't have survived that long. The injuries were too extensive."

"Spare me the list for now, please. Give me some time with him first."

The doctor complied with the grieving friend's request and quietly left the room.

Once alone, Danny lowered the rail and gently cradled Steve's limp hand in his. "Babe, I'm right here with you and I told you before I'm not going anywhere. You've got to fight this. You can't let this beat you. You heard the doctor. He said that anyone else would have died a long time ago but not you. I always said you were too stubborn to die. Now prove me right, please. Come on Steve," he pleaded with a nudge on his hand. "Fight! You can do it."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Throughout the night, Danny kept nodding on and off by Steve's bed without breaking the hand contact. He stubbornly refused to lie down in the next bed, stating that if Steve woke up he needed him to see that there was someone by his side. He had snubbed Chin and Kono's offer to take shifts, sending them home instead with a promise to call if anything were to change in Steve's condition.

Whenever he was awake he would speak to Steve and cool him off. The nurses on night duty would refresh the pitcher of water and bring new facecloths. When he happened to doze off he would later beat himself up for not keeping alert. He was exhausted and careworn but he needed to be there in case the unthinkable happened.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Steve was resting in a critical but stable condition when, in the wee hours of the morning, he took a turn for the worse. Doctor Hanlon was paged at home and raced to the hospital to find his patient in the grips of a scalding fever and an acute respiratory distress.

An aghast Danny assisted the nurses in cooling his body down while they waited for the doctor's instructions. Urgent blood tests were done to determine the cause of the massive infection.

The doctor arrived not a moment too soon for Danny who was in a complete tizzy trying to make heads or tails of what was happening to his partner.

Before the tests were concluded Doctor Hanlon ordered that Vancomycin be administered in lieu of the broad-spectrum antibiotics that Steve was already receiving.

"Do something! He can't breathe!" Danny urged, horrified at the sound of the wheezing that was tearing him apart at the seams.

"Nurse, fetch me point six milligram of succinylcholine and an endotracheal tube."

"Right away, Doctor."

"I didn't want to intubate him what with the hemothorax and all, but I don't have a choice now."

"What? What will that do?" Danny asked.

"It could make it worse but at least for now the machine will help him breathe easier."

A wave of mortal fear washed over Danny. His lips were now bleeding from constantly biting them and his eyes were bloodshot red from stinging tears.

He remained aside while doctor and nurses worked at stabilizing Steve's condition. Once done, the patient somewhat relaxed but it wasn't until Danny held his hand that the restlessness disappeared.

"I'll be at the hospital for the rest of the morning. Press the call button if you need anything. Hopefully he's seen the worse." Danny gave a heavy nod of the head, as the latest scare sapped the last remaining ounce of energy. "He may not be there yet, but I say he is one stubborn cuss for beating the odds that are against him."

"He's tough as nails but...just how much more can a body withstand?" Danny wondered dismally.

Hanlon was at a loss for comforting words. He flashed a sad smile and left quietly.

Danny sat by Steve's bed and gently clasped his hand, sandwiching it between his trembling ones. "What are you doing to me, huh? You want to give me grey hair before my time?"

A skipping heartbeat on the monitor was Danny's answer, spurring a rush of adrenalin to shot through his already taxed body. "Come on, Steve, don't do this. You've come this far. Don't give up now. Please I beg of you. I need you. My Monkey needs you. She loves her Uncle Steve so much. I can't tell her that he...," he faltered as an overwhelming flood of emotions gushed to his throat.

He raised his bleary eyes heavenwards. "If there's any God up there, please help him through this. I may be selfish here but he's the best friend I have. He's my brother. Don't take him away, please."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

It was mid morning when Chin and Kono visited and found Danny slumped forward in his chair, head resting on his arm spread on the bed with his hand holding Steve's. They padded up to him.

"Should we wake him?" Kono asked, knowing Danny must have put an all-nighter.

"If we don't, we'll get a severe tongue lashing and he'll never forgive us or himself." Chin carefully nudged Danny awake. "Danny. Hey, Danny!"

"What!" was the first garbled word out of his mouth before his brain had time to wake and process what was happening? His head swirled in direction of Steve. "What's happening?"

"It's all right, brah. He's still with us. Why is he on a respirator, though?" Chin asked puzzled.

Danny ran a hand over his face to wipe the remnants of sleep before standing on his wobbly legs to stand over the bed. "He had a rough night."

"Looks like you did too," Kono observed grimly.

"It was so freaking terrifying that I nearly called you, guys."

"Why didn't you?" Chin said.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and simply shook his head.

"Danny you look like hell. Take the empty bed and get some rest." Kono suggested with a hand on his slumped shoulder.

"No, I'm good."

She snorted and threw Chin a knowing look. "Now where have I heard that before?"

"Has the doctor been in to see him?" Danny asked through a yawn.

"We don't know. We just got here." Chin gently took Danny by the shoulders and steered him away from Steve's bed and toward the empty one behind. "Now lie down a bit. Kono and I will sit with him. If there's anything we'll wake you, promise."

"No I'm all right. I dozed in and out during the night. What about Amanda?"

"She should drop by later once she's done with Duke. Come on, let's get you into bed. You need to sleep." Chin nudged Danny toward the bed and this time there was no resistance on his part.

"I told him to shut up," Danny muttered weepily as he lazily crawled into bed and flumped down on the mattress.

"What?"

"My last words to him were 'shut up'."

"Come on Danny! Steve knows you didn't mean it the way it sounded. You two are always going at it. It's just fun bantering. He knows it, you know it, and everyone knows it," Chin assured.

Kono spread a blanket on Danny's worn-out frame and soon, he was out like a light.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that morning, Amanda dropped by for a visit. She peaked inside the dimlit room and entered shyly. "Hi!" she whispered.

"Amanda! Please come in," Chin beckoned and stood to meet her halfway.

"The doctor said I can only stay a few minutes." She stepped up to the bed and gazed down at the patient. "How is he?"

"Well he survived the first twelve hours," Chin informed.

"He survived much more than that," Mandy said referring to the time spent agonizing on that cot before the cavalry came. She then turned to Danny asleep on his right side in the next bed. "So that's Danny."

"The one and only."

"I can tell he's one special man," she mused.

"They both are," Kono chimed in.

"I can believe that."

"So what's happening with the investigation? Any leads on your brother's whereabouts?" Chin asked.

"Not yet. Ron's a shrewd man. Very resourceful and sly. But he's also trapped on the island. Authorities have an APB out on him and placed airports and docks on high alert. He won't get away this time. And Carl and Bill are tight-lipped but I doubt they know more than I do."

"We're all very grateful for what you did. If it hadn't been for you, Steve would surely be dead. And it took guts to turn on your on brother," Chin praised.,

"I figured it was about time to break free. I might have shut my eyes on many of the disgusting things that Ron's done in his line of work, but what he did to this man," she turned to Steve with tears in her eyes, "letting him agonize and all is more than I could bear. Despite his flaws I loved him but he crossed the line this time. It was the straw that broke the camel's back."

"We're happy to see you're turning a new leaf. And believe when I say that we'll all help you adjusting and you can count on our protection," Kono pledged.

"Thanks. Chief Lukela is talking with the FBI about placing me into the Witness Protection Program."

"Amanda?" mumbled the groggy voice from behind.

"Hey, Danny!" she greeted. "Good to see you again. How are you?"

Danny sat on the edge of the bed and stood on his shaky legs. He paused to recover his poise and gain a steady balance before walking over to Steve's bed with a slight slouch. "I'll be better when he gets through this hell." He turned to her with a strain smile. "I'm sorry, I..."

"Don't be. It's obvious you care deeply for him."

"I don't say it often enough but he's like a brother to me and losing him..." again he faltered as the emotions threatened to engulf him.

Kono placed a consoling hand on his shoulder.

"I just came by to see how he was doing. He made it through the first critical hours, which is encouraging."

"Yeah. However if you'd seen him last night... God, I thought we were losing him."

Kono wrapped her arm around his shoulders and leaned her head against his.

A sudden jerk of Steve's head caught Danny's attention. He practically leaped over the bed and clasped Steve's hand. "Hey Steve! Steve, it's Danno. I'm here, We're all here." Danny assured with a nudge on his hand that turned into tight squeeze. "I got you. Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can." All four focused on the limp hand in trepidation of the outcome. They erupted in a quiet cheer when Steve began curling his fingers around Danny's hand. "That's it. Now open your eyes, babe. Come on!" Danny rejoiced.

Danny was quick to push Steve's hand away as he weakly reached for the annoying tube stuck down his throat. "Don't. That tube is there to help you breathe. Kono, would you go tell the doctor that Steve's awake?"

"Right away."

Again Danny nudged Steve's hand away from the tube. "Don't touch it. I know it's a nuisance but wait till the doctor gets here. He'll probably remove it."

"I think he's doing better. He's back to his stubborn self," Chin remarked amusedly.

Danny glanced up at the monitor. "Well his fever's down a bit and the blood pressure's up. That's good." He turned to Steve and smiled in amazement. "You fought to good fight, babe. Keep it up."

Kono returned with the doctor.

"Doctor, he's awake and he wants the tube out."

"Yes I think we can remove it now." He rounded the corner of the bed to go study the pupillary reflexes. "Okay Commander, I'm going to remove the tube from your mouth. On three I want you to give me a big cough, do you understand?" He waited for Steve to acknowledge before counting. With one deftly pull, he slid the pipe out with Steve coughing and gagging. He wiped the mouth dry of saliva dribbling down the patient's chin. "Take easy breaths. That's it."

A sudden coughing fit prompted the doctor to quickly elevate the head bed and place a basis underneath Steve's mouth just as he started vomiting phlegm mixed with droplets of blood.

Danny went numb at the sight of the blood. With a hand on Steve's shoulder to hold him in place, he looked up at the doctor with a questioning look.

"We'll take him down to X-Ray for further tests," That's all the doctor would say to ease Danny's worries. He then placed a nasal cannula underneath Steve's nose and lowered the head bed to a comfortable angle. "This cannula will help you breathe easier."

"Hurrrrts to breeeeathe."

"It will be for some time. You had a severe hemothorax. Take slow and deep breaths. Avoid gasping if you can."

"Trrrrry," Steve burbled out painfully and licked his parched lips.

"Steve, are you thirsty?" Danny asked, receiving a weak nod in return. "Doctor, can I give him some water?"

"Use the wet handkerchief for now."

"Throat hurts."

"That's due to the tracheal tube. The water will help soothe the oesophagus."

"Dan...Danny?" Steve whispered hoarsely.

Danny handed the handkerchief over to Chin to wet it with fresh water, while he leaned over Steve and clasped his hand. "What is it?" His brows furrowed deeply at his friend's obvious distress.

"Danny, my legs. I can't...I can't feel my legs."

"You have some major swelling in your lower back that's compressing your nerves. It should dissolve in a few days," the doctor explained while Danny applied the wet cloth to Steve's lips.

However Danny knew better from the doctor's explanation earlier that if the neuronal connections were severed the paralysis could be permanent, but right now was not a good time to give his partner the flip side of the medal. He needed to think positive, even though the likelihood of paralysis lingered in the back of his mind.

"Are you in any pain?" Danny asked.

Steve scrunched up his eyes. "Just my chest'.

The doctor pressed the medication release button on his IV line. "That ought to make you feel better."

"Hate drugs but... thank you," Steve said, sighing contently as the fluid coursed through his veins and gradually relieved the pressure on his chest. His eyelids were growing heavier with his heartbeat steadying to a normal rate and his breathing evening out into a calming rhythm.

"He must be in an awful lot of pain if he said thank you to drugs," Danny remarked.

Hanlon went to the side of the bed and held the urinary drainage bag up to study the content. Danny's concern shot up a notch upon noticing the redish color.

"I'll go arrange it to take him down to X-Ray. It'd be best to let him rest now."

They nodded in unison but as Danny started pulling his hand away, Steve gave it a faint tug and a small moan seeped out.

"No I'm not leaving, babe. I'm staying right here with you." He turned to the group. "You go ahead. I'll stay with him."

"Okay. We'll bring you back breakfast," Kono offered.

"Very light. I don't think I can eat much."

"I need to go back to see Chief Lukela anyhow." Amanda then approached Danny. "I'll try to visit with him later when he's better."

"I'm sure he'd like that."

Once they all left the room, Danny turned to Doctor Hanlon. "That was blood, wasn't it?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, but understand that he came to us with renal trauma. His kidneys were bruised. The good news is that the injury wasn't as severe as to require dialysis."

Danny let out a heavy-laden sigh, which prompted the caring physician to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey, he's still with us and breathing on his own. It may have been a rough night but nevertheless he made it through. It might look bleak but I assure you it's not."

"Thank you, Doctor," Danny smiled tiredly.

"You're welcome," he smiled back.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Danny kept another faithful vigil throughout the night and to his relief, Steve didn't stir and rested in a satisfying condition. Doctor Hanlon had made the right call with the Vancomycin. The fever was gradually breaking and his vitals were returning to normal. It was still an uphill battle but clearly Steve was fighting his way back to health.

Late morning the next day, Steve moaned awake to the feel of a gentle hand on his forehead. His eyes fluttered open to see a bleary beaming face smiling down on him.

"Steve? Can you hear me?"

"Dannny?" he breathed out as he tried to adjust his focus.

"No it's Amanda. Danny stepped out to stretch his legs for a bit. He'll be back shortly. How are you feeling?"

"Like...like I've been hit by a truck." She laughed at his sense of humor. "Still can't feel my legs."

"I know but it's temporary," she said with a strained smile.

"Every...everyone keeps telling me that but...but their faces tell another story."

"The truth is no one really knows how long. The swelling needs to go down completely before we know if..."

"The paralysis is permanent," he quickly finished for her.

"Yeah."

"Thanks for...for taking care of me out there."

"I just couldn't allow a handsome guy like you die. It wouldn't have been fair to all those women out there. Or maybe there's one in particular?" she probed innocently.

Steve thought of Catherine but their relationship was never exclusive to begin with. "No one," he answered truthfully. "What are you going to do now?"

"Chief Lukela spoke with the governor who in turn contacted the FBI. They offered to place me under the Witness Protection Program while I work with the authorities at identifying, and hopefully, locating some of my brother's business associates."

"That's good," he said, licking his lips, Amanda obliged by applying a water-soaked handkerchief to his lips. "Thanks. That feels good coming down."

"You're very welcome." Her smile quickly changed into a concerned frown upon noticing the slight rise in his temperature.

"You know... you're wel...welcomed to stay at my house. Plenty of room and...and you'll be safe and, well," he paused as he wondered how to phrase his next request, "I expect I'll need some...someone to look after me once I...I get out of here, especially if I'm," he closed his eyes at the thought that send shivers down his spine, "I'm bound to a wheelchair."

"I was told your partner already volunteered for that job."

"That's right. Are you two-timing me already, babe?" Danny teased as he walked into the room.

"Sorry...sorry to disappoint you, Danno. Not pretty enough," Steve ribbed back with a slight discomfort that he tried to conceal.

"It's good to see you awake, Sleeping Beauty. You had us worried there for awhile."

"Sorry for...for being such trouble."

"That's your middle name, Steven. You can't help it," Danny teased. "And I say that's a good idea that Amanda moves in with us. That way I'll be able to keep an eye on both of you and you, on him. You might be better at it than I am. I've been trying to teach this stubborn Neanderthal good manners, especially when he's sick but he won't listen. Keeps jumping out of bed and off to the field oftentimes with sprained wrists or a concussion and broken ribs. He just won't stay put." Danny suddenly noticed Steve wincing. He moved closer. "Steve? What's wrong?"

"Belly...hurts bad," he hissed with a hand over his stomach.

"I'll get the doctor."

Amanda ran her hand over his stomach and gently pressed down. Steve reacted with a small painful yelp. "It's tender, isn't it?"

Steve nodded and dry heaved twice. She quickly snaked her arm around his shoulders to pull him into a sitting position, and held the large emesis basin underneath his mouth just as the phlegmy blood spurted out. She held him until the crisis passed before dabbing at his mouth with a facecloth to wipe the speckles of blood.

Danny hurried back into the room just as Mandy was easing Steve's head back onto the pillow. "The nurse will notify the doctor to...oh my God," he exclaimed upon noticing the blood in the basin. "I thought he was done vomiting blood."

"His abdomen's distended. He's bleeding out again."

"Can you tell how bad?"

She shook her head dismally. "Not really, but," she glanced up at the heart monitor, "his blood pressure's down and his fever's up. They'll need to go in again to stop the bleeding. Could be a ruptured spleen."

"But the doctor said they took care of that already. They did a partial...something."

"Splenectomy. Could be something else they missed."

Steve began to trash about as the pain intensified. Danny reached to clasp his hand. "Hold on, babe. The doc will fix you right up." Steve's vice-like grip may have been draining Danny's hand of all its blood but the blond would not break the contact under any circumstances.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Two hours later, Danny, Chin, Kono and Amanda were still waiting for news on Steve's condition after he'd been rushed down to emergency surgery.

So intensely withdrawn from the people around them were they that they didn't notice the odd-looking man wearing a cap and dark glasses walking up to them. He pulled a gun out from underneath his denim jacket and grabbed Amanda's arm to hold her in a chokehold.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ron, for God's sake! What are you doing?" Mandy cried out, gasping for breaths.

"SHUT UP!" he roared. "You stay back, all of you," he threatened by waving his gun around. "I don't want to shoot any of you but I will if I have to."

"You crazy of what?" Danny scorned, keeping his hands where Ron could see them. "You won't get away by pulling this stupid stunt."

"Maybe not, but I'll take people down with me. Now keep where you are and let us through."

Out of the corner of his eye, Danny saw two security officers hurrying toward them with guns at the ready. He waved them off, "Stay back. He's got a gun on her back. Don't make any sudden moves."

"That's right or this lady gets it." Ron gnarled, putting emphasis on his threat by pressing the barrel of his gun against his sister's side.

"You'd kill your own sister?"

"I don't want to. I just want her to come with me."

"At gunpoint? That's very brotherly of you."

"I don't need your sarcasm, mister. Just keep back."

"S'kay Danny. I'll go with him. We don't need a bloodbath here." She slightly twisted her neck to look up at her brother "Ron, no need to choke me. I'll go with you."

He warily released his hold on her neck, but kept a firm grasp on her arm with his gun pressed against her side. "No funny business or I'll start shooting."

"I won't," she reassured.

As they all reluctantly cleared the way for the mad man and his hostage, a Good Samaritan made a sudden move toward him, but was rewarded with a bullet in the leg for his heroism.

Ron tightened his grip on Amanda's arm and dragged her out the door. "Get in!" he ordered. Once in the car he put the pedal to the metal and sped away with tires screeching.

"Chin, you and Kono keep on him. I'll contact Duke to dispatch squad cars. Give them your location and they'll catch up with you. I'll stay here and wait for news on Steve. You keep me posted okay?"

"Will do, brah!" Chin said as he and Kono both hopped on his Harley.

"Don't lose that bastard!"

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Sometime later, the doctor came out of surgery and walked up to a frazzled Danny.

"Doctor, what's the word?"

"It's his spleen. We originally did a partial splenectomy but we found that the bleeding was coming from another part, so we had to resign taking it out completely. His kidneys are fine, tough."

"So now he should be all right, yes? No more scares?"

"Time will tell, but he has a very good chance of making a full recovery, save for his legs. But we still have to wait for the swelling to subside completely."

"I understand. It's been such an emotional roller-coaster these past few hours. I don't know how much he can take."

"He's a tough man I'll give him credit for that. As I said before with these types of injury, many people would have died within the first few hours of the accident, but not him. Granted he had Miss Brumwell to take care of him but still, she didn't have all the proper medical equipment at her disposal and she still did a better job than others might have with the right instruments. She should be a doctor."

Danny's pinched face prompted the doctor to ask, "What's the matter?"

"While you were in surgery with Commander McGarrett, Miss Brumwell's brother erupted in the hospital and took her at gunpoint."

Hanlon's eyes widen in shock. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Yeah, a man who tried to disarm him and was shot in the leg. The police are on his tail right now. Hopefully it will end well."

"I'd better go see if they need any help."

"I'll be with Commander McGarrett."

"Go right ahead. He's still sedated. It could be a while before he wakes up."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Later in the afternoon Chin returned to the hospital to find Danny resting his eyes in the leather chair by Steve's bed, with his hand resting on top of his sick friend's.

Chin dithered whether he should wake the blond, seeing how he needed to catch up on much-needed sleep. He padded up to the bed and winced at the drawn features staring back at him.

Danny slowly roused when he sensed a presence nearby.

"Sorry," Chin apologized meekly. "Didn't want to wake you."

"Don't be silly."

"How is he doing?"

"He won another battle but the war isn't over. So how did it go with Brumwell?" Danny asked through a yawn.

"Sorry, Danny. We lost him."

"What?" Danny's bellow caused Steve to slightly stir in his sleep. "Shuuuuuuu, it's all right, babe. Sleep. I'm right here," Danny reassured whisperingly before turning to Chin with a dark scowl. "You lost him? How is that possible? You were right on his tail!"

"I know. Kono and me were closing in on him when my bike sputtered and the engine stopped. Duke and his team kept on him until the car disappeared from view. They found it later abandoned by the side of the road. Looks like he had a second getaway car waiting for him. There could be an accomplice.

"Chin we have to find them," Danny urged. "Steve's bound to ask about Amanda once he wakes up and if I tell him what happened, you know what he's capable to do?"

"Well, he can't very well go far like he is now."

"True but I hate to think what this might do to him. Lord knows he doesn't need any more bad news."

"Danny. It's not hopeless. I mean the man is trapped and he knows it. He can't leave the island."

"He's obviously desperate to have come back for his sister. He could use her as a bargaining chip to gain safe passage out of Oahu."

"We'll keep on it. Meanwhile take care of the boss."

Danny nodded wearily with a heavy blink. He watched the Lieutenant's retreating back until he was out of sight before turning his attention back to Steve. He placed a gentle hand on his forehead and glanced up at the monitor. He heaved a sigh of relief as the core temperature now hovered at a relatively stable 100.5.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Another hour elapsed with still no news on Amanda and her brother. Danny was sitting in the leather chair by Steve's bed reading the latest text from Chin when a groan caused his head to snap up. He quickly put his phone aside and stood by the bed.

He waited for Steve's eyes to blink open before greeting him with a large grin. "Welcome back."

Steve's eyes gleaned over the room as he fought to summon his last memory. "What happened?"

"You went into surgery to fix your belly. Your spleen was bleeding so they took it out."

"Oh," Steve sighed dolefully.

"How are you feeling now? Any pain?"

"Not really. I'm just so damn tired."

"That's why the best thing for you right now is rest."

"I'm tired of resting," Steve whined. "I want to do something."

"Steven, cut your body some slack! First you were hit by a truck and then went hours without medical care aside from the bare treatment that Amanda provided, which fortunately kept you alive. You've struggled with agonizing pain and fever and went back to surgery to remove your spleen. No wonder you're exhausted."

"Speaking of Amanda, is she here?" The question struck Danny mute and no matter how hard he tried to conceal his grief, his furrowed brows betrayed him. "Danny, where is she?"

"She'll be by a little later," he fibbed with a slight twitch.

"Danny, you're squinting," Steve inferred deceit from his partner's expression and insisted, "Where is he?"

Danny gritted his teeth as he inwardly berated himself for lacking a poker face. "Her brother paid us a little visit while you were in surgery. He...he took her at gunpoint."

Shocked, Steve struggled to sit.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Danny grabbed hold of Steve's shoulders and applied some pressure to ease the man back down on his pillow, but realized with great astonishment that, although weak and still feverish, this gritty SuperSEAL still packed incredible strength. "Lie back. For God's sake Steve, you've just had surgery!"

"Danny, she saved my life. I have to find her," Steve panted, still stubbornly fighting his partner's determination to keep him in bed.

"We all owe her a debt of gratitude and we're doing everything to help find her. Now lie back!"

"I hate to think what that Brumwell creep can do to her."

"He won't hurt her I'm sure. He needs her to get a safe passage out of Hawaii."

"I wanna help find her."

"Are you nuts? You can't even walk!"

"Thanks for reminding me, partner. Now help me into that chair over there," he requested with a pronounced wince.

"Steven, you'll tear off your stitches," Danny scolded but still, Steve ignored him.

"LIEUTENANT COMMANDER MCGARRETT THAT IS ENOUGH! NOW YOU WILL LIE STILL, THAT IS AN ORDER!" Danny barked out, catching Steve unawares. "DID I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Steve just stared at him wide-eyed. I DIDN'T HEAR YOU?"

"Yes sir!"

"Your work soldier is to rest and gain some strength back while we do ours, understood?" Steve gulped down, both impressed and shocked by his partner's forcefulness. "AGAIN I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!"

"YES SIR!"

"Now that's better," Danny grinned smugly as he pulled the loose sheets over Steve's chest.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Immensely."

"What are you doing?" Steve asked quizzically of Danny reaching for the time-release button on his IV line.

"I'm releasing a dose of pain medication."

"But I'm not in pain," Steve bickered.

And Danny to reply sarcastically, "Sure you're not."

"Danny, I want to help," he said drowsily with eyelids drooping.

"You want to help? Get better."

As Steve began to drift off, he whimpered, "Danny, I'm scared."

The cry from the heart broke Danny's own. He had seen the SuperSEAL sturdy armor take a beating and a little lost boy had emerged. "I know but you'll get through this as you always do. And I'll be here every step of the way. You can count on me."

"I always do."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"Ron, this is insane! You'll never get away with this!" an exasperated Mandy tried to reason with her desperate brother.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing."

"Oh obviously," she said with crushing cynicism. "May I remind you that the entire island is out looking for you?"

"Yeah, and I have you to thank for that, sister dear," he gnarled with teeth showing to emphasize his anger. "Why did you snitch on me?"

"Because I couldn't take it anymore."

"You fell in love with that man, didn't you?"

"No I didn't!" she was appalled by the insinuation; although truth be told, she had been smitten with the dashing commander.

"May I remind you of your numerous boyfriends, three of which I had to waste to protect you?"

"Commander McGarrett is different."

"That's what you said about the others and they descended on you like the plague."

"What do you intend to do now?"

"You're going to help me get out of this hell-hole."

She closed her eyes and pondered his words for a moment. "The hell I will!" She lunged at the steering wheel and pulled it to the right. The car veered off the side of the road and careened out of control. It flipped over several times before it finally lay motionless with a fine thread of smoke billowing from the front hood.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you so much for your comments, favs and follows. I hope to return with another story (episode) soon**. _

Two days went by with Steve now resting in a stable condition. Scans showed that the swelling in his lower back had subsided considerably; however the patient needed to be fully awake in order to test the reflexes.

Danny was still devotedly keeping a vigil when Steve started showing signs of awakening.

He stood from his chair and hovered over the bed waiting for his partner to break through the surface. "Hey there! Come on, open those eyes for me," he coached with a tug on his hand. "That's it. Hi," he greeted with a large grin.

"Hi," the groggy patient croaked back. "What time is it?"

Danny glanced up at the wall clock. "It's nearly two o'clock. You've been asleep for nearly forty-eight hours."

"What? No, can't be. Damn drugs."

"You needed them to relax and allow your body to heal. How do you feel now?"

"Like I'm stuck in molasses and thirsty."

"Hold on." Danny reached for the pitcher, poured some water into a glass and dunked a straw in it, after which he put the straw to Steve's lips. "Tiny sips now."

"I've graduated from a handkerchief to a straw."

"The doctor says you're healing well. He's very pleased with your progress."

"Except for m...," he choked with eyes widening in shock. "Danny."

"Steve, what is it?" What's wrong?"

"My legs." Danny reflexively glanced down at his partner's lower limbs. "I can feel them," he said excitedly as he ran his hands over his thighs.

"Can you move them?"

Steve's face contorted as he toiled to make his toes respond to his command.

Danny smiled at the sight of toes wiggling underneath the blanket. He broke into a nervous laugh and squeezed Steve's arm. "You're doing it, babe. You're moving them."

"Hurts like hell but, oh God I can move them!" Steve's cries of joy soon matched Danny's own. "I love you, brother." Steve quavered as he reached a hand out to Danny.

"Same here, brother." The two hugged with Danny adding with his own brand of humour, "You Neanderthal animal," to which Steve laughed.

"I deserve that."

"You sure do."

"I was so scared I'd never..."

"Hey, I didn't. I knew you'd walk again." Steve flashed him a grateful smile. "But next time when I tell you to wait for backup, will you listen?"

"I'll listen," he humoured with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Uh huh. I know that face."

"What face?"

"Never mind. By the way you'll be happy to know that they caught Mandy's brother."

"That's good. How did you do it?"

"We didn't do anything, she did." Steve threw his partner a quizzical look. "You remember my telling you about her brother bursting in the hospital and taken her at gunpoint?" Steve nodded. "Well they had a little accident."

"What?" Steve was shocked and tried to sit up. He cringed at the pain still very present.

"Hold on here," Danny chided, easing him back onto the mattress. "Let me finish. Duke and his men chased him but lost him at some point. Then shortly after, they received a call from Mandy telling them where they were located. When they arrived, they found Brumwell tied up in the trunk of the dented car. She single-handedly overpowered him by making the car flip over and kept him on ice till the police got there."

"Is she all right?" Steve asked with genuine concern.

"Oh yeah. Just a few scratches and bruises. Nothing serious. I tell you that woman is magnificent."

"Indeed she is," Steve mused. "She risked an awful lot to get to you."

"It was cleverly done. She sandwiched a message on a piece of bandage between two dollar bills and handed it over to the pharmacist. She was lucky that he caught on and didn't let the cat out of the bag."

"What about the case of the slaughtered college girl?"

"There's still no significant headway in the case."

"So there's no correlation between the two?"

"According to Brumwell there isn't. They did however solve the Eric Burns murder, the young mechanic who was found dead by the side of the road? It was one of his associates William Billings who put a slug into him. Says the man got a bit too suspicious during one of his runs and he didn't want to leave any witnesses behind."

"Where are you going?" he asked when Danny crossed to the door.

"Got to go tell the doctor the good news about your legs."

"Oh, yeah. And while you're at it, can you ask him to remove that damn catheter. I think I can go pee by myself now. I need the exercise, right?"

"We'll see what the doctor has to say about that. But all things considered he might want you to take it slow."

Steve heaved a sigh thick with frustration. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what he'll say."

"And I'm pretty sure that's what you won't do, right," Danny quipped, getting a cheeky grin in return. "Now don't go all ninja on me just yet."

"I won't," he chuckled. "Thanks Danny."

"You're welcome, babe. I'll be right back."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Laina Haimoko rejoiced at the news that Five-0 had found their leader and that he had made a full recovery. Duke contacted her through her sister and although her information didn't lead to finding the missing commander, he was nevertheless grateful for her having stepped forward as she did. Overall she was satisfied with herself for she had done a good deed with her husband being none the wiser.

Days later Steve was given his leave from the hospital.

Amanda was returning inside Steve's home after having taken good ocean-cleansing breaths out by the lanai, when she overheard the sparring in the host's bedroom. She smiled at the obvious good-natured bantering and tiptoed up the stairs to listen in at the door.

"I told you, Steve. I'm fine with taking the couch downstairs." Danny argued.

"Don't be silly. Mandy will take Mary's old room and you can take the guest room. You'll have plenty of space and privacy."

"The living room is big enough and I need to keep an eye out for you if you try to sneak out of the house without my knowledge."

"I can do that here you know?" he pointed to the patio doors.

"True. I guess I'll need to padlock them."

"That won't be necessary because I'll be a good boy and listen to mommy," Steve humored.

"Yeah, that'd be a first for you. I know you, Steven. You can't stay still."

"I'll behave this time, I promise."

"You bet you will! And Amanda here will help Danny make sure you follow the doctor's instructions," Amanda piped in, winking cunningly at Danny.

Danny fashioned a wide smug while Steve's melted into a suspicious frown. "I see. This is a conspiracy."

"Call it what you want but we will not relent until you are fully recovered."

"Right on, sister." Danny gave her a high five.

"Now I want to see some brotherly love," she said resolutely, getting puzzled looks in return.

"Wha...wha...what do you mean?" Danny asked stutteringly, a bit baffled at the meaning behind the request.

"You both give each other a hug. It's long overdue."

"Wait, like right now?" Steve asked incredulously.

"Yeah, right now. That's it. Face one another and put your arms around each other. Come on! You get the picture?" Mandy scolded softly.

Their embarrassment soon melted into a genuine affectionate smile as they fell into each other's arms.

"I love you, brother," Danny said.

And Steve to reply, "I love you too, brother."

Mandy's emotions brimmed over at this loving display until Danny finished his sentence.

"You crazy Neanderthal animal."

"You raving lunatic."

Danny pulled back and went into a rant with flailing arms and gesticulating hands to emphasize his point. "I never used to be like this until I met you. You never listen."

"You keep yelling at me!" Steve defended fiercely.

"I need to raise my voice to get through that thick skull of yours, especially when you set out to blow off half a neighborhood with those cute deadly gadgets of yours."

Steve held a hand to his head in exasperation. "Not the grenade argument again?"

"I'll keep harping on it until you finally grasp the concept of danger. This is no battlefield. There are buildings that can collapse you know?"

"Danny, I have a headache," Steve affected with a feigned wince.

"Nice try, babe."

Amanda shook her head in amazement and quietly slipped out of the room. Halfway down the stairs, she stopped and cast another amused look up as the bickering continued.

"And I'm taking the couch," Danny said.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine! Just make sure you turn down the television after midnight."

"Yes Mister Three-Minute Shower."

"Hey! I told you before a shower is a luxury when you're on a ship, especially when there's no hot water. And you've got to leave some for your fellow mates."

"Steven for God's sake, you're not on a ship and there's no one around! You're in the comfort of your own home with plenty of hot water. Why can't you enjoy yourself?"

"I like it that way, okay?"

"Well it was nice while it lasted," she mused to herself as she left the two friends to their banter.

**THE END**


End file.
